sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen
Gwen, labeled The Loner, was a camper, and one of the finalists of Total Drama Island as a members of the Screaming Gophers Role in the series Gwen is Sonja's best friend and partner in Sonja's Adventures of Total Drama Island. She appear most of the episodes of Sonja's Adventure Series and some episodes of Sonja's Adventures of Kirby Right Back At Ya. Personality Gwen is a goth girl whose interests lie in art and astronomy. She is smart, independent, kind and level-headed, stating her best quality is her inability to get excited over minuscule things. Her attitude at first seems very harsh and sarcastic, but she is not a bitter person, rather cautious of whom she lets into her life. Beneath her tough exterior is a kind heart that learns to trust as the series progresses, Gwen's guard lowering with each season. Despite her distaste for whatever "the sheep" are fond of, she actually does desire to be welcomed by the popular crowd. As revealed in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, she distances herself from it because she believes it is not where she belongs. She isn't afraid to stand her ground should her reputationtake a hit. Gwen also suffers from claustrophobia, as seen in Phobia Factor, The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, and Zeek And Ye Shall Find. She believes strongly in karma, and is also a huge fan of horror movies, the clichés of which will sometimes dictate how she performs in challenges. Relationships Sonja Farrington Sonja and Gwen are best friends. When Gwen is eliminated in Sonja's Adventures of Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour, Sonja feels really sad and guilty about Gwen gone. Sonja really helps Gwen facing her fears all the time and Gwen returns the favor to Sonja about facing her fears. Scarlett Red She and Scarlett Red have a sisterly relationship because of their goth appearances. Gwen and Scarlett are able to make up with each other at first and get along so well through out the whole series. Trent The relationship between Gwen and Trent was arguably the main relationship during the first season and the first few episodes of the second season. In the first season, Gwen and Trent gravitated towards each other quickly and hints of a mutual attraction between the two were clearly visible as early as the first episode. Though there was a point in time where Gwen was unsure if she should trust Trent, he made up for it and their close friendship culminated in a brief kiss. Shortly after this, the trust was broken again due to Heather's scheming, as Heather wanted to make Gwen miserable again. After sparking a fight between them, she planned on getting one of the two eliminated, which she successfully managed to do when Trent was voted off in Search and Do Not Destroy. Regardless, Gwen and Trent managed to make amends by the end of the season and began dating. In Total Drama Action, their relationship initially started out strong, but became increasingly unstable due to the stress of the competition after they were placed on separate teams. Furthermore, Gwen was quickly becoming closer friends with Duncan, which caused Trent to become jealous. Trent was desperate to keep his relationship with Gwen healthy, going as far as throwing challenges hoping to impress Gwen as Owen mentions that girls like winning. Gwen quickly notice this and thinks that because of her, Trent becomes mentally unstable. In 3:10 to Crazytown, Gwen and Trent broke up as Gwen couldn't bear to see him changing for the worst. Unbeknown to them, Justin overheard their conversation and accused Gwen for having an alliance with Trent. Pressured by this, Gwen told the Killer Grips to vote Trent off later that night. Because of her guilt for breaking Trent's heart and telling his team to vote him off, Gwen throw her team's challenge in The Chefshank Redemption and voted herself off. Their relationship were the main topic in the first two aftermaths where majority of the contestants and the audience sides with Trent over Gwen, believing that Gwen had sold him out (not realizing Justin's role). When Gwen arrives as a guest in the the second aftermath, all misunderstandings between the two are cleared and the two remain as friends. After Total Drama Action, the two of them move on from their relationship, with Trent seeing other girls while Gwen begins to fall for Duncan. In Total Drama World Tour, Gwen and Duncan started dating after Duncan cheated on Courtney, fulfilling Trent's prediction from the previous season. Despite this, when the two of them met again in Aftermath Aftermayhem, the old couple were still able to interact in an awkward, albiet friendly, manner with no signs of jealousy from Trent like before.Category:Heroes Category:Females